This invention relates to a polyester coating composition and steel sheets precoated with the same.
Polyester coating compositions containing a polyester polymer and a crosslinker such as melamine resins or blocked polyisocyanates have been widely used in precoated sheet metals, automobiles and other industrial applications. For use in precoated sheet metals for indoor and outdoor uses as parts of household electrical appliances, building construction and the like in particular, the coating compositions must give a finish which is excellent not only in hardness and machinability but also in blot-proofness and luster. Heretofore, these properties have been controlled by suitably selecting the glass transition temperature (Tg), molecular weight (MW), monomer proportions, functionality and other parameters of polyester resins. However, none of prior art attempts have succeeded in providing a coating composition which satisfies with all of the above requirements, namely excellent hardness and machinability at low temperatures in particular as well as blot-proofness and luster.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a polyester coating composition for use in precoated sheet metals, automobiles and other industrial applications which is excellent not only in hardness and machinability but also in blot-proofness luster and/or anti-press impression and anti-chemical properties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a precoated steel sheets having a coating of the above composition.